


Magic?

by Bibliotheksbewohnerin



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotheksbewohnerin/pseuds/Bibliotheksbewohnerin





	Magic?

Nightingale is obviously blushing because he is suprised, yet pleased. The idea at least was that Peter surprised him with a kiss. I might write a ficlet about this in the future :)

This didn't really turn out the way I intended it to (e.g. the anatomy is way off), but I hope you'll still enjoy it!

~~Position of cane was not intentional~~


End file.
